1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a device for preventing an animal from injuring itself and, in particular, a collar which prevents the animal from biting or licking portions of its body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional animal collars come in funnel, cone, truncated cone, disc and doughnut shapes and either surround the animal's face or neck region, or cover the area from the neck to the trunk, forming a barrier, in order to keep the animal's muzzle away from the rest of its body. In order to allow the animal to breathe, eat and drink, the upper parts of these collars are open. When the animal walks or sits, the open upper portion is located directly in front of the face of the animal which enables those with flexible bodies or long limbs, trunks or tails to take their tail or paws in their mouths by twisting their bodies or looking down. In addition, since the size and shape of the collars are limited to allow the animals room to walk, it has not been possible to guard the animal's paws. Collars formed of synthetic resin also slip easily. In addition, it is typical for collars to be loosely attached to the neck allowing the collars to come off fairly easily.
In any event, conventional collars typically can not protect the body of the animal from gnawing or licking. Sometimes a protective cover is attached to the front or hind legs, tail or trunk which is effective in preventing licking. However, as expected, movement of the animal's head is not restricted. For that reason, even if the cover is made of a hard material, it may be gnawed on and broken.
Sometimes muzzles or halters are used temporarily during treatment. However, since these cover or stabilize the animal's muzzle, it becomes difficult for them to breathe. In addition, if the animal has vomited, they are unable to spit it out, and there is a danger that they will choke and suffocate. In addition, muzzles and halters are geared for long-muzzled animals, and cannot be used on shorter-muzzled animals.